Kako
Intro Kako a demonic tyrant who conquers dimensions and planets, he will appear in many future series. Be warned, this page will contain spoilers... Appearance Kako often wears a hooded robe with brown and red stains, probably from previous battles. His hands are dark red and he has two claws on his left hand, he uses them for many things including combat, eating and torture. He has glowing red eyes and wings that are usually wrapped around his arms. Personality Nobody knows why, but Kako is determined to conquer the entire universe even though he already rules one dimension, and half of another. He is clever, pure evil and is usually has another villain doing his work, but he ends up killing them or banishing them to another dimension afterwards. Role In almost every series, Kako is the final villain who's behind everything. Kako has existed for years and has been conquering dimensions and planets since the beginning. He even took over one of the End Islands and is planning on using the Dragon to destroy Earth. That Dragon just so happens to be the one Akasuneku needs to kill to escape Minecraftia. Kako is the leader of the Crimson Horde, an army of consisting of Demons and Undead (Zombies, Skeletal warriors, etc) that are controlled by evil spirits which are controlled by Kako using his Orb of Corruption which just floats beside him or above his head to act as a magical shield. Kako uses his Orb to summon, create and command his minions and if needed, he can grant his minions more strength for a short time allowing them to quickly finish off tough foes if Kako's power alone isn't enough. (That's pretty rare) Here a picture can be seen of Kako in the End with his Dragon. Akasuneku vs. Kako Kako was secretly invading Akasuneku's Island, while he was busy driving off the Squid People. Kako disguised himself as the Mysterious Figure to test his strength and find out what he was up against. He let Aka win, but Kako's minions are still hiding out somewhere near the island... Later on before the series finale, Kako returns to the Island, though his return is not shown, it causes the elements to fall into chaos and even causes Suki and Sukuta to switch personalities. Afterwards, Aka and the others travel to the End to slay Kako's Dragon after fixing Suki and Sukuta, but they weren't completely back to normal. Powers Besides teleportation, flight and mind control, Kako can time travel and warp from dimension to dimension. It's not as overpowered as it sounds however, because he can only do it once a year, but he can still warp back to present time. Kako rules the Crimson Nightmare dimension, which he created using the power of the Orb, he can literally move mountains and edit the terrain however he wants, so be careful when traveling there. The Orb of Corruption is the source of most of Kako's powers, you'd think the way to defeat him is by turning the Orb against him, but that cannot be done. Kako implanted a bit of his consciousness into the Orb so he has full control over it, making the Orb of Corruption his most loyal minion. The Orb acts a shield when floating above Kako's head and can attack enemies by inducing hallucinations, poison or just plain insanity. Kako can also revive himself after a few weeks if he is killed, so the best way of defeating him is by imprisoning him or casting an extremely powerful spell to keep him dead for a long time, allowing you to prepare for his return. Fun Facts Kako means "Evil" in Greek... Other than souls, Kako's favorite food is Macaroni and Cheese. Kako didn't create the Orb, he found it in an underground lair. Kako's favorite color is red, obviously. It is unknown how long he's existed, but with all of the time traveling he does he's probably over 100 years old. So far, there have been two actors to play Kako: SnakeShinobiHD himself, and Pixel_Ghost59. Kako last name is unknown, and so is his origin... Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Lords of Shadow Characters